Runaway Sister: Execution Bound Witch
by xXLaineTheWitchXx
Summary: YAHOO! First part of my collab Soul Eater fanfic w/ ChibiVampire! :D GO CHECK OUT HER FANFIC ACCOUNT IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME! -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The moon shone bright on the pavement, bringing an eerie glowing white light to the scenery. The ancient buildings, truly a deep cinnamon abode, were bleached a superficial white in the moonlight, and it was obvious by the lack of lights on inside the homes dotting the streets that everyone was asleep by now. The streets were almost silent, with the occasional windblown plastic bag causing a bit of noise.

_Pitter patter, pitter patter._

Suddenly, along the cobblestone road, the noise of shoes was heard faintly, tapping rhythmically along the ground. A black cat digging in a garbage can across the street turned its head in alarm at the random noise, scanning the area with her large yellow eyes before turning back to her finds of a half-eaten discarded salmon. On the cat's head, a witch's cap perched, with a large white buttoned-down sheet of fabric resting on the base of the cap. The cat ate the last of her remains and disappeared, going off to a city nearby to spread the news of what she had just seen.

A little girl, about eight, walked calmly along the streets. On her head was a pointed witch's cap, with a gold buckle that rested against the base of the hat. She was dressed in normal witch's attire but had a deep crimson-red Little-Red-Riding-Hood-like cloak slung over her shoulder with the hood down resting on her lower neck. She twisted a strand of her copper hair as she walked, and her deep blue eyes took in the bleached sights comfortably. She did not feel afraid; she walked this path almost every night and was used to this eerie display.

She suddenly turned right and went down a dim alleyway. Her eyes adjusted as she walked over discarded trash and cardboard boxes, almost tripping on a garbage can lid that had been tossed in the middle of the ground. She felt the walls as she neared the end of the buildings that made the alley. Her fingers passed over a brick that was slightly pushed in more so than the surrounding bricks, and she smiled, pushing it in with ease. She stepped back as the wall shuddered violently, then swung inward as if it were a door on hinges.

Inside revealed a dusty, stereotypical attic-like space that surprisingly let in a lot of natural light with the one dusty window it had. Inside was a small bed with ivory sheets; a normal, non-exciting bed. The girl dropped the backpack she had been wearing and opened it to reveal an abundance of stolen produces; fruits, breads, meats. She frowned at what she had to do to stay alive, but grabbed an apple and bit into it, savoring the crisp juices that flowed down her mouth.

_If only my big sister was here to share this apple with me…_

She frowned, becoming misty-eyed at the thoughts of her sister. The little witch sat down on the bed and took off her witch's cap, placing it down on a little bare nightstand beside her.

"Sissy, where are you…?" she said in a small, quivering voice. She immediately shushed herself, waving her hand in a circle towards the door, her index finger pointed towards directly at the stones jutting out. The door immediately closed, leaving the only source of natural light to come from the window. She hated being alone in the dark: it caused her to have horrible nightmares of her sister being in trouble, possibly eaten by a Kishin.

The girl looked up at the dusty window and thought about her sister, before she had left.

_Her older sister was about five years older than she had been. Her name was Chibi and she was constantly unhappy because her parents had divorced and her mother had taken both of her younger sisters, named Maka and Kirsten. Kirsten had run far away on the first months of being separated from her older sister, and she was determined to find her. Though being only eight years old, she could kill viciously with her magic; unlike her sister Chibi, who was only half-witch, she was a full witch and had more access to her powers._

Kirsten frowned, a tear sliding down her cheek. She missed her sister dearly and was becoming the kind of girl she never thought she'd be in order to find her; one who stole food and lurked at night. Right now her running away was primarily so her mother couldn't find her, but she had spent too much time in this area and had to continue moving so she could be safe. She lit a candle with her magic and opened a map, surveying the area she had been and the next town over. When she found it she smiled. She was near the place her sister had always wanted to go to.

Death City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kirsten packed her things. She couldn't waste anymore time here; if she hurried to Death City she could arrive there by morning. She whispered goodbye to the attic-like space she had discovered, sealing the entrance as she left. She would miss that little space; it had acted as her temporary home for a few months now, and she had grown quite used to it. But she couldn't stay. She was so close to finally finding her sister, she couldn't stop now just because of a comfy bed.

Starting on the cobblestone road, Kirsten put up the hood to her red cloak and put the witch's hat in her backpack. She couldn't expose her skull while walking; if kishins were to attack, they would surely go for her head. The cloak had been infused with plenty of magical energy to where it was impenetrable. Even the powers of a kishin could not tear through it. Kirsten wrapped the cloak tighter around her small frame and continued walking, her "Asian bangs" getting into her eyes.

"I hate these bangs so much." She muttered to herself as She sighed and moved them out of the way. She looked ahead and what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

In front of her was a kishin.

And it was charging right for her.

Kirsten let out a sharp, shrill scream and started running the opposite direction. She knew she couldn't outrun the kishin but was so consumed by fear she didn't care.

The kishin followed her relentlessly, screaming bloody murder as it chased her. She turned back for a split second to see its explicit gory face before she screamed and ran faster.

"SOMEBODY!" she screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Lights here and there flickered on as people awoke to the sound of her scream. People looked out their windows in horror at the kishin, then ran back inside screaming for their own lives.

Kirsten tried cutting down an alley, having no luck; it came to a dead end. She turned back to find the kishin, coming at her with a look of victory on its ugly face.

Kirsten cowered, closed her eyes, and waited for it all to end.

"YAHOO! I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR! BEGONE, MIGHTY KISHIN!"

Suddenly, the sound of metal hitting the ground and the scream of a dying creature rang in her ears. Kirsten opened her eyes in shock to find a short boy with spiky sky-blue hair collecting the tainted soul of the kishin. He looked to be about thirteen or fourteen and had a cocky smirk on his face. He turned to a girl with black hair in a pony-tail, announcing, "YAHOO! We did it, Tsubaki! Another kishin soul captured! VICTORY FOR BLACK-STAR!"

Tsubaki smiled sweetly. "Good job Black Star! You sure made the job quick. And we have all 99 kishin souls we need! Now all we need is one…" She collected the kishin soul and turned to Kirsten, shock spreading over her face.

Black Star turned to, shock spreading over his face as well. "Oh no… don't tell me… that's a witch…"

Kirsten's eyes opened in shock. She knew who he and his Demon Weapon were; this kid, named Black Star, was a Meister, one sent to collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul so his Demon Weapon could become a Death Scythe. And they had their 99 kishin souls. Now all they needed was her.

"Please don't kill me!" Kirsten screamed immediately, cowering and beginning to sob. Against her will tears went down her face and she began to weep.

Black Star frowned. He whispered to Tsubaki, "I already let one witch go because she was a child… even if I don't want to… I-I might have to kill her."

Kirsten looked up, hearing the words Black Star spoke. More tears followed and she pulled her cloak around her in hopes it would comfort her.

Tsubaki looked at Kirsten sympathetically, then turned back to Black Star with a glare. "Black Star, honestly. She means no harm. You can't just…"

Black Star looked at the little witch and sighed. "You're right… besides, that half-witch Chibi girl would kill me if she knew that I killed one of her kind. I couldn't—"

"Chibi?" Kirsten spoke up, though Black Star and Tsubaki couldn't hear her over their commotion. _They know my sister… They can lead me to Chibi!_

"Come on Black Star. Let's just go. There's no use in harming a witch who meant no harm." Tsubaki said. Black Star nodded, and they left, walking down in the direction that Kirsten had meant to go.

_They're going to Death City too. I can't let them go. This is my one chance to find my sister._

And with that, the little witch followed them down the road, hope in her heart and tears of joy in her eyes at the mere thought of rejoining her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kirsten followed the two teenagers silently, making sure Black Star and Tsubaki were unaware she was following. Black Star and Tsubaki were talking over their victories and kishin souls collected (mostly Black Star; Tsubaki just listened and made small comments here and there), and Kirsten managed to over-hear a lot of the conversation; it turned out Black Star was as vain as he appeared, constantly shouting, "I'm the biggest star there ever is! YAHOO!" or "All eyes on me as I enter the room! VICTORY FOR BLACK STAR FOR BEING SO STEALTHY! YAHOO!"

_If he really knows my sister I'm surprised she hasn't beaten the snot out of him… he's too cocky! _Kirsten thought as she listened to the fifth story Black Star had about sneaking up on a group of kishin.

After awhile, the sun began to rise, and Kirsten's heart nearly dropped out of her stomach at the sight of it. It had a creepy, almost deathly face and creepy spikes coming from its surface, unlike any sun Kirsten had ever seen. She could hardly stand to look at it. It made her stomach uneasy. So uneasy she decided to sneak closer to Black Star and Tsubaki. Having human company always made Kirsten feel easier.

Kirsten started surveying the scenery as soon as it was light enough for her to clearly see. It was unlike any she had ever seen; the short grassy plains had given way to a desert-like surrounding, flat and golden in the creepy sun. She looked ahead and gasped at a giant city, her jaw dropping at the sight of it.

She finally found it. It was right in front of her. All her months of being a runaway living off of stolen goods had paid off.

She finally reached Death City.

Joy got the best of her and she squealed in delight, running past Black Star and Tsubaki. They looked at her in complete shock as she ran into the city limits.

"I'm finally here! Yahoo!" Kirsten announced, covering her mouth in embarrassment as she recited Black Star's catch-phrase on accident.

"The little witch girl! She followed us!" Tsubaki blurted out in shock as Kirsten continued to run.

"Not if I can help it." Black Star said, running after her.

Kirsten was thrilled. She looked up in amazement at all the big buildings and numerous shops. It was all so amazing; nothing like she had imagined Death City to be like when her big sister wrote about it. If only she could find her big sister—

Black Star came up and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging the stunned girl over to Tsubaki. Once he had the confused little witch in front of him, he leaned down, looked at her directly in the eyes and said in shock, "What the hell do you think you're doing here kid?They'll kill you if they find out you're here!"

Kirsten looked at Black Star solemnly, frustrated at being dragged around like a ragdoll. "I have to find my big sister. She ran away and she's living here now. That's why I followed you, you know who she is!"

Black Star raised an eyebrow. "What? An amazing star like me; know a witch? Why, the very notion of such a thing makes me shiver with mirth! Well then, tell me: who is this witch I know?"

"Her name is Chibi."

Black Star's jaw dropped. "Y-your sister… is the half-witch that downed me in the basketball court?"

Kirsten's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you mean Chibi beat you at basketball then I'm not surprised. I had always thought my big sister would beat the snot out of a vain guy like you!" She giggled and began laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT? No, that is NOT what I mean! I-I went easy on her! And we DIDN'T EVEN PLAY BASKETBALL! Such a star as myself wouldn't fully attack a GIRL!" Black Star stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

Kirsten laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night!"

Tsubaki chuckled in amusement, deciding to cut in to spare the girl the pain of arguing with Black Star. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder, then said, "So little girl, you say your sister's Chibi? We'll help you find her!"

"But Tsubaki." Black Star frowned. "We have class today. The witch will have to wait until after class! I HAVE to be there; the class just isn't complete if I'm missing!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll go." She looked down at Kirsten. "Sorry honey… but we have class! You'll have to wait for just a little while, okay?"

"Where will I go…?" Kirsten wondered aloud.

Black Star considered this for a moment, then announced: "Oh yeah! Soul Eater's skipping class today! He'll watch over her!"

"S-Soul… Eater?" Kirsten frowned in fear. The name didn't seem… very kid-friendly.

"Ah, don't worry, little one." Tsubaki smiled reassuringly. "He's super nice and will take care of you!"

Black Star picked Kirsten up, holding her in his arms. "I'll carry you to the academy. We'll meet Soul Eater there."

And with that, Black Star and Tsubaki walked to the DWMA, Kirsten resting in Black Star's arms. Kirsten closed her eyes; it had been quite a while since she was in warm, safe arms like Black Star's, and she was so exhausted by walking all night to reach Death City…

Kirsten opened her eyes at the sound of an opening door. She yawned and stretched slightly; she must have fallen asleep while Black Star carried her. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. "Hey, you're awake! Great timing! Tsubaki went inside the DWMA to get Soul. He'll be out in a moment."

Kirsten looked up and nodded. "Okay." She said. She felt herself begin to slip from Black Star's embrace, so she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could stay on. She felt Black Star blush slightly as he fixed his grip on her.

Suddenly, a kid, about fifteen, with white hair and pointed teeth, came out.

"Hey. Heard from Tsubaki you need me to babysit a witch for you? That ain't cool, Black Star. I'm not a babysitter." He announced in a voice Kirsten liked immediately.

"I don't care!" Black Star frowned. "You need to watch over her. Her sister's in the city and we need to find her. I don't care what you do with the witch, just occupy her for a few hours while we're in school!"

The white-haired kid snorted in laughter. "Yeah whatever. I've got nothing better to do. Where's the witch anyways?

Tsubaki and Black Star pointed to Kirsten, who was staring at the boy with her arms around Black Star's neck.

The kid with white hair took one look at Kirsten, his jaw immediately dropping open at the small girl's appearance. "This is the witch? I imagined someone… older!"

Kirsten looked over at the kid, sliding down from Black Star and going over to him. "I'm not a little kid anymore!" She pouted in self-defense.

Tsubaki laughed. "Little girl, this is Soul Eater! And Soul Eater, this is…" She paused, realizing the girl hadn't yet told them her name. "Umm… honey, what's your name?"

"I'm Kirsten." She announced, taking off her red cloak and slipping it inside her backpack. "Nice to meet'cha, Soul Eater!"

Soul Eater smiled slightly, beginning to warm up to the witch a little bit. "You can just call me Soul for short, if you want. Now let's go do something while Black Star and Tsubaki waste eight hours of their life in school."

Kirsten put her backpack back on and walked with Soul as Black Star and Tsubaki went inside, calling their goodbyes to the kids. Soul turned to her and said, in a deep, calming voice Kirsten liked a lot, "So, what do you want to do?"

Kirsten shook her head. "I dunno."

Soul picked her up, making her squeal. "Okay! Let's go to Maka and I's apartment. It's cool there."

Kirsten nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as well. "Okay."

After awhile they reached Soul Eater's apartment. Kirsten went inside and immediately her attention turned to the little cat wearing a witch's hat.

"Hey, I know you!" Kirsten announced, pointing at the cat.

The cat smiled and transformed into a woman. Her witch's hat was still on her head, but her appearance was completely different; she was wearing a rather provocative witch's dress, her skin was pale and her hair was a deep purple curled at the ends.

"Oh yeah, you were that little girl I saw last night! The one I told Maka about!" The witch smiled.

Soul Eater looked confused. "This is the witch you told Maka about? The one you saw in the next town over?"

The witch nodded. "Yup!"

Soul Eater looked over at Kirsten. "Huh. Isn't exactly what I pictured when you described her as having 'sandy blonde hair.' Hers is more of a copper color. But no matter, that's trivial now. Well Kirsten, meet Blair. She's cool." He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "She's not flat-chested like Maka."

Kirsten blushed slightly. "Uh-huh…"

Blair smiled. "Spreading secrets about me, my little Scythe Boy?"

Soul Eater smiled. "Nah. That's not cool."

The next few hours passed by quickly. Soul and Blair talked about Death City and Kirsten listened intently. It was about one o' clock when Soul asked Kirsten, "So, where're you from?"

Kirsten sighed. "I'm from Beatty, Nevada."

Shock enveloped Soul and Blair's faces. "What're you doing so far out here, kid?"

"Looking for my sister."

Kirsten told them everything about her childhood with Chibi. She told them about how their parents divorced and their mother took both Maka and Kirsten with her. Kirsten and Chibi's father had taken Chibi and moved to a place where Chibi was most unhappy, so Chibi decided to run away and found herself at Death City. At the time where Chibi was unhappy but still living with her father, she had wrote to Kirsten that, "I am planning on running away to a place called Death City." Kirsten had since then devoted her life to going to Death City to meet up again with her sister.

It was about three o' clock when Kirsten finished telling everything. And it was evident by that time that Soul and Blair were clearly impressed with the little girl's experiences for one so young.

Soul Eater and Blair were stunned into silence. "So… you've basically been a runaway witch a big part of your life, huh. Or at least unhappy." Soul asked.

Kirsten nodded. "Yeah. I ran away from my mom to find my sister because I knew she was gonna be here in Death City. Well, here I am. I'm finally here where my sister is."

Blair frowned. "I never would've guessed that Chibi was her sister!"

Soul Eater nodded in agreement. "There's just about no resemblance at all."

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl with sandy hair just a bit lighter than Kirsten's came in. "Hey guys! School's out and… who's the girl?"

Soul Eater turned to Kirsten. "They're home. That means it's time."

"Time?" Kirsten asked. "Time for what?"

Soul Eater smiled. "Time to see your sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kirsten gasped. "R-really? I really get to see Chibi now?"

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What's this about that little girl meeting Chibi?"

Soul smiled. "This is Chibi's little sister, Kirsten. Kirsten, this is Maka."

Kirsten laughed. "You have the same name as my other sister!"

Maka laughed as well. "That's what Chibi told me. So, you're Chibi's little sister too, huh?"

Kirsten nodded. "Yeah. I've been looking for Chibi for a long time now…"

Maka looked over at Soul Eater. "She has the soul of a witch."

Soul Eater nodded. "Yeah. Tsubaki told me she ran into some trouble with a kishin. Said Black Star was gonna kill her until Tsubaki convinced him not to."

Maka turned to Kirsten. "Awww, that's horrible! Why would Black Star want to hurt her? She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Actually," Kirsten announced, "Sometimes I make insects and things blow up using my magic. It's fun!"

Maka blinked, not knowing what to say next. "Umm… let's not mention that to Black Star."

Kirsten chuckled.

Maka laughed as well, then turned towards the backpack. "What's in there?" She asked.

Kirsten blinked, beginning to stammer. "O-oh my backpack? Oh um, just my stuff, that's all!" Kirsten turned and slid the backpack off. "B-Blair, can I put this in your room please?"

Blair smirked, knowing Kirsten didn't want Maka to look inside the backpack and discover what was inside it. "Yeah. Sure, go ahead!"

As Kirsten ran to go hide her pack, Maka finally got to say what she really felt about the little witch.

"Are you sure this is Chibi's sister? She looks nothing like Chibi!" Maka asked Soul Eater. "And besides, Chibi never mentioned a Kirsten before."

"Chibi only mentioned Maka because she has your name." Soul said in defense. He personally thought Kirsten was cool and had no troubles believing she was a runaway in search of her sister.

Blair could sense this and didn't want her Scythe Boy to over-hear what she knew about the witch. She turned to Maka and whispered, "Can I talk to you privately?" With a nod from Maka, the two headed off outside.

Once outside, Blair immediately exclaimed, "You don't trust this witch girl do you."

"In all honestly, no. I never truly trusted witches—oh, no offense." Maka said with a blush.

"None taken." Blair said, smirking. "But I have some juicy dirt on the little witch."

Maka smirked in interest. "Do you, now…"

Blair nodded. "Ohhh yeah."

Maka made a small gesture with her hand. "Well then, go ahead."

"She's a thief. I was observing her yesterday morning and saw her stealing all sorts of food. She might just be here with this whole 'runaway looking for my sister' story so she can steal something and run off again!"

Maka's eyes widened in shock. "No! That… little girl… a thief? Blair, you must be joshing!"

"Nope." Blair said in a matter-of-fact tone. "If you don't believe me, just look through her backpack she was so eager to stow away in my room."

Maka gasped. "No way! It was a little suspicious how she wanted it gone so quickly…"

Blair smirked. "So, we go through her backpack?"

Maka thought for a moment. "…Fine, Blair. We'll go through it. But don't say I didn't tell you so when it turns out there's nothing there but her things she took when she ran away."

Blair's smirk continued. "Whatever you say, Maka."

Maka and Blair went inside to find a sky-blue cat talking to Kirsten.

"Oh, your sister will be so happy to see that you're here for her!" The cat purred in delight.

Kirsten smiled and pet the cat. "Thanks Epsie. Could you go get her for me? Or at least tell her I'm here."

"Will do!" Said Epsie, jumping out from an open window.

Blair and Maka snuck around Soul and Kirsten, being careful not to get caught sneaking into Blair's room. Once they were inside Blair's room, Maka looked around the room, finally seeing and grabbing the backpack from under the bed. Blair opened up the zipper and inside…

Was food.

Stolen, fresh food.

Maka gasped. "She really IS a thief!"

Blair smirked. "Told you. Do we kill her?"

Maka frowned. "No… she might be a thief but she's still a little kid…"

"I have an idea." Blair said. "We just send her back to Beatty, Nevada. That's where she's from. I can conjure up a spell that'll send her right back where she came from."

Maka nodded. "That seems about appropriate."

They both went out to the living room, where Kirsten was telling Soul Eater about the cat and why she was here. Maka looked at Blair and nodded discreetly.

Blair stood in front of Kirsten and announced, "Pumpkin, pumpkin, send-to-Nevada!" A large blue ball of energy began to ready itself to fire at Kirsten.

Kirsten screamed immediately, "Spell reduction!" right as the shot was fired. The shot hit her and she screamed as a blinding light enveloped the entire apartment.

When the light vanished, Kirsten was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The spell reduction took its toll on Blair. She stumbled towards the couch and fell on it, sighing. "That spell reduction hit me right before the shot hit her. My powers… are greatly reduced. She's not far; she may still even be in the city."

Soul's eyes widened. "What the hell! Maka, Blair! Why would you do this! What did she do to you!"

"She's a thief. She was probably making the whole thing up about Chibi being her sister!" Maka said.

Soul Eater frowned. "You idiot, sending her away isn't cool at all! Maka, that little blue cat named Epsie came in here talking about how she sensed both Chibi and Kirsten in the area! She basically *confirmed* that Kirsten was Chibi's little sister! And now Chibi's gonna come here looking for her sister, only to find out that you—"

The door opened. A rather short girl with deep ebony black hair came indoors, looking around eagerly.

"Hey Chibi." Soul said with a dirty smile. He knew what was coming next.

Chibi wasted no time with hellos. "Kirsten? Where's Kirsten? Has she been around here?"

Maka's face flushed and Blair quickly stumbled out of the room. Soul frowned.

"These two idiots sent her away because they didn't believe she was really your little sister." He announced, glaring horribly at Maka.

Chibi's face flushed. "YOU IDIOTS!" she screamed. "Do you know what you just did? You have to tell me; did she have a red cloak on at the time?"

Maka nodded meekly, unable to speak.

"UGH!" Chibi said, putting her hair through her Asian bangs. "That cloak has magical powers to hide her witch's soul! If she has it on I won't be able to sense her! SHE COULD BE EATEN BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Maka stepped back. "I-I didn't know…"

Chibi shook her head in frustration. "It doesn't MATTER if you didn't know! She could be anywhere!"

"She's probably still in the city." Soul said calmly, trying to calm Chibi down. "She put a spell reduction on Blair right before she was sent away."

Chibi sighed. "We can only hope we'll find her…"

A blinding light illuminated an alleyway. Kirsten fell onto the ground, clutching her cloak tight to her. She looked around. The buildings, they all looked similar.

She was still in Death City.

Kirsten breathed a sigh of relief. Her spell reduction had worked; she was not sent back to Beatty. She looked around again before panic set in.

Even if she was still in Death City…

She didn't know where she was.

She looked up. The creepy sun was beginning to set, and an even scarier moon soon replaced it. It had blood pouring from its crescent mouth and it chuckled mockingly. The horrible mocking laughter seemed to be pointed directly at Kirsten being lost.

Kirsten began walking around, hoping that the cloak would hide the fact she was a witch.

She whimpered, thinking of the down-sides of having a human soul.

Then it hit her.

Death City was famous for its kishin. And kishin attacked humans.

She was at even a greater risk of becoming a kishin meal.

Kirsten roamed the city, but she didn't get anywhere; Death City was humongous compared to other cities she had been to. It could take days just to find a familiar place in the city limits!

"Oh Epsie, I wish I knew where you were…" She whispered, more to herself than to anybody who might be close enough to hear her. Pulling the cloak tighter to her small frame, she turned a corner, only to have her heart skip a beat.

A kishin was around the corner, feasting on a meal.

A scream got caught up in Kirsten's throat. She knew she couldn't make a single noise or the kishin would sense her and come after her. She turned around and tried to go the other way, only to release the scream that she had been trying to hold back.

Another kishin was staring directly at her.

And it was hungry.

The first kishin raised its head at the scream and joined with the second kishin, preparing to dine on the meal they had found. Kirsten removed her cloak (she couldn't practice witch magic while it was on her) and fired a hyper-beam-like shot that wounded both of the kishin. One kishin pinned her to a wall while the other one struggled to get up.

Kirsten used her magic to take a large metal pipe laying on the ground and leave it levitating right over the kishin's head. She released her hold on the pipe and it smacked right into the kishin, leaving it screaming wildly. It released her and she fell, immediately picking up the pipe with magic and sticking it right through the kishin's heart.

Soon there was nothing left but a tainted kishin soul.

Kirsten was busy preparing herself for the next kishin. Little did she know hidden in the shadows a pair of eyes were watching her every move. In the alleyway, a little female witch, just a few years younger than Kirsten, was watching the fight in awe. She steadied the witch hat on her head and turned in shock, looking at her little witch wand she used to control her magic in disgust.

The little witch could tell the older girl was too busy fighting with a kishin to notice her witch soul, so she hid deeper in the shadows safely, envying the older witch's natural talent for magic.

The second kishin got up, charging towards her. Kirsten fired a beam of energy that wounded the kishin. It fell into the side of a building and got up, screaming bloody murder. Kirsten readied herself again and aimed straight for its heart.

Kirsten shot another beam, finishing off the kishin immediately. Its tainted soul floated into the air, but Kirsten did not dare touch it; it could taint her magic. Kirsten put her cloak back on immediately and looked around for a place to spend the night. She frowned; kishin could be at any corner waiting to strike.

Kirsten sat down in an alleyway shrouded by shadows. She felt comforted by the fact that she could not be seen by any passing bystanders, and she put her cloak around herself, falling asleep with a troubled mind.

It was morning when Kirsten woke up. She yawned slightly and got up, stretching and removing the hood from her cloak. She felt more secure now; kishins weren't known for attacking in daylight, so there was little chance that she would be attacked.

"Hmm…" she said, looking around in hopes of finding a familiar sight.

She was disappointed.

"Well, I guess I'll just start walking around…" She said, frowning and walking in a westward direction. She passed through about three different streets before she looked up at the creepy sun.

The moment she did, she bumped into a young man.

The impact sent her falling to the ground. She let out an instinctive, "Yeowch!" and tried to get up.

The boy she bumped into helped her up. "So sorry about that, miss!" He announced. She looked over him and blushed slightly; he was relatively handsome and looked to be about fourteen.

She took notice of his hair. The right of it was pure ebony, but on the left side there were three white stripes that stopped in the middle of his hair. He had yellow eyes and pale skin.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kirsten nodded before he gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Your bangs! They're perfectly symmetrical!" He said with an approving smile. He brought his hands up to his face, then looked over her bangs again. "I've never seen such perfect symmetry like that!"

"Uhh, thank you." Kirsten said, slightly confused by the rather odd compliment.

"I do hope you're alright, though." He said, his smile fading. "I wouldn't want you to be hurt. Where are you going in such a hurry, anyways?"

Kirsten sighed. "I'm looking for someone very special to me. I don't know where I'm going. I'm lost…"

The boy frowned. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that…" he looked at his watch (which was symmetrically placed on his wrist) and gasped at the time. "Oh I'm so sorry to leave you but I must be getting to class! I wish you the best of luck in finding the person you're looking for, little girl. Farewell!"

And with that, the boy left.

_If he knew Chibi, I bet she'd like him a lot. She always fell for the strangest boys. _Kirsten thought with a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back at DWMA, the boy with the asymmetrical hair met up with Soul Eater and Maka. He talked a bit about the girl with the perfectly symmetrical copper brown hair, but not much more attention was paid to the subject.

"Kid, why do we care about some girl you met? Chibi wouldn't be very happy if she heard you were complimenting some girl on her hair." Soul chuckled jokingly.

Kid frowned. "She was younger. Besides, Chibi's mine. That little girl was just a little girl." He went along to his class before commenting to himself, "Her red cloak was quite symmetrical as well, though!"

Later in the day, Kid came home and met up with Chibi. He took one look at her bangs (which weren't exactly symmetrical) and decided to talk about the girl he met earlier today.

"Oh my gosh Chibi! Today I met the CUTEST little girl with the most symmetrical bangs I have EVER seen! They were even more symmetrical than yours! And her red cloak was placed perfectly symmetrical on her shoulders, too!"

Chibi paused, took a frying pan that had been cooking eggs, and hit Kid in the side of the head with it. "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE THAT THAT SYMMETRICAL LITTLE GIRL WAS MY SISTER! YOU LET HER GO!"

Kid's mouth dropped as he rubbed the now swelling spot on his head. "T-that was your sister? But she had a perfectly human soul! How could she—"

"The cloak!" Chibi frowned. "The cloak hides her witch's soul! How could you not remember that? You baka! Death the Kid you let her get away!"

Kid took out a portable (symmetrical) mirror and looked at his face. "Ohh! Now I'm just an asymmetrical piece of garbage!" He said, beginning to cry.

Chibi shook her head. This would be a long search for her sister.

Night-time was beginning to fall and Kirsten was beginning to get worried. It had been over a day and her sister was still no-where to be found. Kirsten cursed her bad luck; she may've been dubbed the "luckiest" sibling but she lacked the ability to sense her family's witch souls. She could sense the souls of other witches, but her sisters she could not, for one reason or another. This extremely bothered her because both she knew her sisters could sense her soul; or, Maka, at least, she knew for sure. She wasn't sure whether or not Chibi could sense the witch souls of her siblings.

Kirsten walked along a concrete path, cold, tired, and hungry. The moon was still laughing mockingly, making Kirsten want to cry. It wasn't until she looked up at the building she was in front of did she realize where she was.

The DWMA.

The school where Black Star and Tsubaki went to.

Kirsten decided to follow her footsteps to find Soul Eater's apartment. She went down a few alleys before she got lost again. The moon wasn't giving off enough light for her to clearly see where she was going.

"Ugh, I already turned down there!" She whimpered, turning around for the tenth time to go a different way.

And as lucky as she is, she met up with a kishin as she went down a new path.

"Ugh!" Kirsten said, more in annoyance than in fright. "How many of you ugly things do I have to meet before I get re-united with my sister?" Kirsten could sense that this was a powerful kishin, and that she should not take him lightly.

Suddenly, the kishin smacked its lips together, speaking in a raspy voice. "Youuuuu witches aren't veryyy good at disguisinggggg yourselves…"

Kirsten's face flushed. "H-how did you…"

The kishin smirked its ugly smirk. "I can senseeee your witchesssss soul under your cloakkkk."

Kirsten took a step back. "So? What do you want from me?"

The kishin took a few steps towards her. "Yourrrr soulll…"

The kishin pinned her to the wall of a building with ease. Kirsten screamed; the cloak was still on her body so she was defenseless.

"HELP ME!" She screamed as the kishin moved its face towards her vulnerable neck.

Kirsten bit down on a part of her cloak and moved it to where it was completely covering her body. The kishin laughed. "You think your stupid cloak will stop me from killing you?"

Kirsten didn't dare make a noise.

The kishin tried to bite down on Kirsten's small frame. But it couldn't. The cloak wouldn't budge. His teeth couldn't even bend the fabric.

"W-what?" The kishin asked in its raspy voice. "Why can't I…"

Suddenly, the sound of a scythe cutting through something rang through the almost silent night. The kishin released its grip on Kirsten and she fell to the ground, removing her cloak from her face.

The kishin had been cut in half. It disappeared, leaving behind a tainted kishin soul, glowing red in the shadows.

Kirsten smiled at the human responsible for the death of the kishin. "Black Star!"

Black Star smiled, his cocky grin bringing a great deal of relief to Kirsten. She ran over and hugged him instinctively. He hugged her back and picked her up, holding her in his arms.

Tsubaki smiled sweetly, and Kirsten hugged her as well.

"Oh thank gosh! I've been so worried!" Kirsten began. "First Maka sent me away, then a few kishin tried to attack me, then I met a boy who liked symmetry, then—"

Tsubaki laughed, bringing her index finger to Kirsten's lips and shushing her. "We know, honey. We heard all about what happened from Death, Soul, Maka and Chibi."

"Death?" Kirsten tilted her head.

"Death the Kid." Black Star said with a roll of his eyes. "The boy with asymmetrical hair and Chibi's boyfriend. He isn't as big a star as me, though. Doesn't have the skills an amazing assassin like me does."

Kirsten's eyes widened. "CHIBI HAS A BOYFRIEND?" _I always knew she'd fall for him. She *always* falls for the strange ones._

Tsubaki giggled. "Well nothing is official yet. But there's no time for that. We have to get you home to see your sister!"

Kirsten nodded, wrapping her arms around Black Star's neck. "Okay." She nodded.

It was a long walk home, but the thought of seeing her sister again gave Kirsten the strength to stay away throughout the entire trip. By the time they reached Death's symmetrical mansion the sun was beginning to rise and Kirsten felt as dead as a doornail.

Black Star barged in, not even bothering to ring the doorbell. "THE STAR OF THE HOUSE HAS ARRIVED! And I brought milady Chibi a present! HEY CHIBI, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Death the Kid appeared, running down the stairs, frowning in an ornery fashion. "What the hell, Black Star? You woke me up—" He stopped when he saw Kirsten. "Hey look your bangs are still symmetrical!" He beamed in approval.

Kirsten jumped down from Black Star's arms and looked at the stairs that lead to a hallway. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared, yawning before revealing her full figure.

Chibi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chibi yawned again, rubbing her eyes before laying her eyes on Kirsten. She froze in place, her foot resting on one of the top stairs.

Kirsten looked back, tears welling in her eyes.

Then she ran.

Chibi ran down the stairs, meeting her little sister at the bottom. She was beginning to cry then, too, and the moment Kirsten hugged her they both exploded into tears of pure joy.

"OH CHIBI!" Kirsten wailed between tears, cuddling into her sister's side. Chibi wrapped her arms around Kirsten and held her close. "CHIBI I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Death the Kid smiled sweetly. "Well I'll be damned…"

Kirsten turned to Death and back to Chibi. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Chibi laughed, tears still in her eyes. "Not yet."

Tsubaki smiled, and Black Star looked proud of what he had brought for Chibi. "See, I told you! Stars like me *always* know what to get the ladies!"

"Black Star," Death said gruffly. "They're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."

Chibi's tears poured out onto Kirsten's witch attire. But Death was giving her space this time. These tears were not because of nightmares. These were tears of pure happiness.

"Oh Kirsten!" Chibi sobbed. "I was so worried that you'd get eaten by a kishin or hurt or lost! Thank God you're safe!"

Kirsten snuggled up even tighter to Chibi. "I'm okay. I'm safe. All thanks to Black Star."

"Black Star?" Chibi turned to Black Star for confirmation, and was surprised to find that instead of his usual, cocky smile, he had a sincerely happy, light-hearted grin replacing it.

"Yeah." Black Star said in a tone that didn't sound like his; one that wasn't overly-cocky and one that had an honest and happy tone. He was pushing aside his own stubborn pride to give happiness to the reunion of Kirsten and Chibi. "She was almost a meal for a kishin. But she handled herself nicely. That's one little sister you got there!"

Chibi smiled, hugging Kirsten even closer to herself. "Yup, that's my little sister."

Kirsten beamed. "Oh Chibi I have so much to tell you!"

Chibi giggled, picking up Kirsten. She turned to Black Star and hugged him close, whispering, "Thank you so much for bringing Kristen to me. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Black Star blushed. "No need to thank me. Stars like myself need no thank-you gifts."

Chibi chuckled softly and kissed Black Star on the cheek. Black Star's blush deepened and a look of jealousy and disbelieving, agonizing shock spread over Kid's open-mouthed face. He pointed at Chibi and Black Star before just about crying.

"Kirsten, close your eyes for a moment, hun. What you're about to see might be inappropriate." Chibi said. Kirsten closed her eyes and Chibi did something questionable, and the next thing Kirsten knew Chibi and Death had made it official they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I knew all along you were with him. You always go for the strange ones." Kirsten smirked, giggling.

Chibi released her hug on Black Star and took Kirsten upstairs. Black Star, happier than ever, left with Tsubaki and Kid followed Chibi.

Kid went up to the guest room he had given Chibi on the first night of her staying at his mansion. Chibi was taking Kirsten's cloak off, folding it up neatly and putting it in a drawer.

Kid leaned onto the frame of the doorway, observing Chibi's sisterly side while remaining unnoticed.

"Now Kirsten, while you're staying here you're gonna have to take a bath." Chibi said with a smile as she combed through Kirsten's hair.

Kirsten chuckled. "Okay sissy!"

"And we can't have that dress here, honey." Chibi said, her smile fading a bit. "It's too shabby and torn! Is that the witch dress I gave you when dad and I left?"

Kirsten nodded meekly. "Yes… I wore it to remind me of you…"

Chibi froze for a moment, then wrapped her arms around her sister. "Oh honey…"

Kirsten smiled. "I can fix it!" And with a snap of her fingers the dress was completely revitalized; all tears were stitched back up, the colors brought back to maximum vivid restoration, and the surface of the dress was immaculate.

Kid smiled to himself. He knew this kid would be a fun edition to the family. But he also knew that with a new family member, especially one that was Chibi's little sister, Chibi would spend much more time caring for her sister than spending time with Kid. Kid frowned at that. Sacrifices, sacrifices.

That night, Chibi had abandoned Kid's bed for the guest room's bed. Kid snuck a look and saw Kirsten asleep and Chibi watching over her.

Chibi was sleeping in the same bed as her sister to watch over her.

So cute.

_Wish that was me… _Death frowned as he went back to bed.

It turned out the two sisters were absolutely delighted to see one another again. It wasn't until the next morning at breakfast did Chibi get to find out why exactly Kirsten had left (Excluding the fact that she wanted to find Chibi).

"So what exactly brought you to come looking for me?" Chibi said as she munched on a sausage.

"Well…" Kirsten said, swallowing a bit of scrambled eggs. "Mama was gonna have me taken away for being a witch."

Chibi spit out the milk she was drinking in surprise, not even bothering to ask a soaking Death the Kid if he wanted a towel. "She WHAT? But she's a witch TOO!"

"The cloak." Kirsten said. "The cloak hid her witch soul. She had her own, Chibi. She was gonna have me executed…"

"YOU MUST BE LYING! EXECUTED?" Chibi was beside herself. She got up, flipped the kitchen table over (sending food tumbling everywhere and Death the Kid cursing his bad luck) and started ranting, pacing back and forth. Her magic was so powerful everything in the kitchen had a hay-day; the water turned on and the handles blew off, the cupboard doors opened and glasses got thrown all over the floor; the oven turned on high heat immediately and the microwave turned itself on and was making noises louder than usual.

As Kirsten used her magic to fix everything that Chibi threw chaos upon, Chibi stopped ranting, a crucial factor coming to her lips.

"But… what about Maka? Is Maka okay?"

Kirsten nodded as her magic put on the handles to the water faucet. "Maka's fine. For one reason or another, Mama didn't go after her. Only me."

Chibi began to help by using her magic to fix all the broken dishes. She turned to Kirsten. "Really? Mom didn't go after Maka?"

Kirsten shook her head. "Nope. She never yelled at Maka like she yelled at me."

Chibi raised an eyebrow. "That sure is strange."

Kirsten nodded. "Yeah."

Kirsten's magic flipped the table right-side up. Death the Kid had been beginning to cry (the room was simply not symmetrical after Chibi used her magic all over the place) and was now commenting on how the table needed to be placed left in order to be completely symmetrical with the attire of the rest of the room.

Chibi began to pick up the food (using magic of course) to take to the trash-can, but Death the Kid stopped her.

"No no!" he said. "It's actually perfectly symmetrical! I like it."

"Death the Kid." Chibi frowned with a roll of her eyes. "You can't have food on the floor because it's 'symmetrical'." And with that, the food went in the trash.

With a bit of mopping here and there, the kitchen looked normal once again. Just as they were done cleaning, Soul Eater, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki barged in.

"SOUL EATER!" Kirsten squealed immediately at the sight of Soul, running over and hugging him. He chuckled softly, smiled, and picked her up, holding her in his arms.

"Hey kid! Miss me?" He chuckled jokingly.

Tsubaki and Chibi exchanged hellos and Maka looked down timidly; she was afraid of Chibi ever since she had screwed up by sending Kirsten to a random place in the city.

"Hi." Maka said timidly.

Chibi smiled. "Hello!"

Soul turned with a smile, Kirsten still in his arms. She took a look at Maka and said quietly, "Hello Maka. Nice to see you."

Maka's face flushed again. "Hi Kirsten." She barely murmured.

Soul began talking quietly to Maka. Kirsten wrapped her arms around Soul and boosted herself up, hoping to position herself to where she could ride on Soul's shoulders piggy-back style. Soul must have guessed this, for he helped her get on his shoulders with ease.

Chibi laughed. "Looks like Kirsten found herself a boy to crush on!"

Black Star re-entered the room, announcing, "YAHOO! THE GREAT MIESTER BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Kirsten burst into giggles at his outburst and reached out to hug him. He smiled and hugged her, making sure to keep her boosted on Soul's shoulders.

Suddenly, a subtle feeling washed over Kirsten; one that was small yet over-powered her. It was a feeling she had felt before, except for this one was a less noticeable feeling. It felt as if the presence of a person had made itself clear. It felt like….

Kirsten yelped in surprise as she slipped from Soul Eater and fell to the floor. The current of feeling washed over her, giving the sense a person had announced its arrival somewhere in the city. There was no denying it. She turned to the window, failing to notice the gasps emerging from the lips of everyone who had noticed. Soul bent down and grabbed her gently around the waist, but she barely noticed this as she wondered silently:

_Did I just feel… the soul of a witch?_

Kirsten frowned, not fighting Soul as he helped her back up. He held her in his arms again, asking her if she was alright. Kirsten nodded but kept her gaze on the window.

Suddenly, a voice directed at her called, making her jump in surprise.

"Hey Kirsten! Everything alright?"

Kirsten turned to the source of the voice. "Yeah, Chibi. Everything's fine." _Why couldn't she feel that? _She wondered silently. _If the soul of a witch really has revealed itself, Chibi should've felt it too. And can't meisters sense the souls of witches, too?_

Chibi looked up at Soul, who smiled at her. "You worried there for a moment, kiddo." He said with a chuckle. "You hurt?"

Kirsten shook her head. "No. Just… lost focus for a moment. Sorry 'bout that."

Soul laughed, bringing her closer to him and nuzzling her cheek. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's cool."

A little bit of time passed as the guests chattered as a whole, talking about upcoming tests and what it takes to be a meister. Chibi asked some questions about the DWMA here and there, but Kirsten's attention was fully focused on the window where the vibes were coming from. She frowned, getting up and going to the door.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "Kirsten, where are you going?"

"Out." Kirsten said discreetly before opening the door and going outside.

_I have to find that witch._

Kirsten roamed the streets, going after the witch's soul. By how discreet it was, she could sense it was that of a child, possibly one younger than herself. She could also sense the general direction the soul's wavelengths were coming from, so it gave her a good start.

"Hmm." She wondered aloud. "Wonder why that witch decided to reveal herself to me?"

The sun was laughing creepily, staring down at the city below it. It gave Kirsten the creeps; looking for a witch with the sun laughing in a deep chuckle. She could feel goosebumps rising from under the surface of her dress. Kirsten pulled her cloak tighter around her, shuddering.

_No, wait. Maybe it's best to remove my cloak so the kid witch knows I'm coming._

_But wait… that'll just let the meisters know where I am… they'll come looking for me…_

_But then again… I really need to find that witch, and I'll be able to sense her stronger if I take off my cloak!_

_But if other witches sense my soul or other meisters from the DWMA do… I might draw unwanted attention. They'll want an easy kill; a witch that's a kid; an easy soul to collect._

_But that little witch…_

Kirsten grunted in frustration, deciding that she would just remove her cloak. The moment she removed it she could sense her soul revealing itself to the entire city. She froze, tensing up. Trouble could strike at any moment.

Taking it off of her shoulders completely, she stuffed it the cloak in her backpack and stuffed the backpack in a trashcan, noting the location of the backpack by drumming her fingers lightly against the side of the tin can. Soon, the spot she had been tracing with her fingers turned to rust, which quickly spread along the rest of the can.

"There." She said in satisfaction as the horrid smell of decaying rust hit her nostrils. "Now no one will want any business near the can. It makes a great place-marker, too."

Suddenly, Kirsten froze again. She could sense the soul of the small witch.

It was close by.

Noting that she was in an isolated, back-street-like area, Kirsten called out without restraint, "I can sense your soul, young witch! I mean no harm. I only wish for you to reveal yourself. I am not here looking for trouble."

Silence. But she could sense the witch was moving.

To her left, a few meters away.

Suddenly, the sound of crashing objects instinctively turned Kirsten's head. A pile of timber crates that had been stacked in a triangle had been knocked over, revealing a small girl with a surprised face standing behind them.

Kirsten took a look at the small girl's soul.

That was the witch she was after.

Kirsten immediately lightened up, straightening her posture. This little girl was what had caused such a big commotion?

Kirsten examined the witch. She looked to be about five, with a chameleon-themed hat on her deep chocolate-brown hair that had chunkier Asian-bangs than Kirsten. She had adorable eyes that seemed to be red in color, and she was wearing a white-colored black blouse with a tan skirt and thick white gloves on her hands.

The witch took a step back, partially scared and partially fascinated at the sight of Kirsten.

"Y-you're that witch I saw attack those two bad men!" She called out timidly.

Kirsten tilted her head. "Bad men?"

Then it hit her.

The kishin.

"You saw me attack the kishin?" She wondered aloud.

The little girl nodded. "Those two big ugly monsters!"

Kirsten began walking towards the little girl, who timidly stepped back with every step she took.

"D-don't come any closer! I'm a witch but I'm just a little kid! I don't have any magical powers!" The little girl shrieked in fright.

"Don't worry." Kirsten said with a smile. "I'm not here to hurt you. I could sense your witch's soul from where I was so I decided to come see who it was I was sensing! Just plain curiosity, not the need to harm you."

The girl continued backing away.

"What's your name?"

"M-my name? I'm Angela…"

"Nice to meet you Angela! I'm Kirsten."

Angela quit backing up. "K…Kirsten?" She remarked, tilting her head. "That's a pretty name."

Kirsten smiled. "Thank you!" She said with a giggle, though in her head thoughts were racing around.

_If that girl was there watching me fight, why couldn't I sense her soul?_

_How come only I can sense her soul right now?_

_Who exactly is this little girl?_

_She's too young to be recklessly running around by herself. Where's her guardian?_

"You got lots of questions!" Angela remarked.

Kirsten's eyes grew wide. "You can read my mind?"

Angela nodded. "Yup! That's one of the few powers I actually have. Other than that I can only fly!"

Kirsten sat down on the ground. Angela came and joined her.

"Ever tried to levitate something?" Kirsten said out of curiosity.

Angela shook her head. "No."

Kirsten smiled. "I'll teach you how to if you want. It comes in handy when fighting something that's bigger than you, or just a fun past-time."

Angela nodded, and the next few hours were spent with Kirsten showing Angela how you levitate objects. She had stated, "You have to imagine you're picking up the object for it to work."

"Oh!" Angela said in awe.

"Here, let's try it." Kirsten said, putting down a small pebble. "Now, extend your hand and imagine you're picking up the pebble!"

Angela did just so, struggling. The pebble shuddered, tottering back and forth. Angela frowned.

"Oh no, I didn't do it!" She said, discouraged.

Kirsten shook her head. "Oh no, no, don't be sad! That's the most amazing raw talent I've ever seen from a witch your age! It took me days to even cause a slight shudder in the pebble; you did it on your first try!"

Angela beamed. "R-really?"

Kirsten nodded, giggling and clapping. "Yeah! I bet you'll pick it up on your next try!"

Sometime later, when Angela had moved on to picking up pencils and writing with them just using her magic, Kirsten announced, "Let's take a break!" and the two relaxed.

"So what's a witch your age doin' out here?" Kirsten turned, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Mifune isn't here to guard me! He has some work to do." Angela said.

"Mifune? I take it that's your guardian." Kirsten said with a smile. She had always wished she had a guardian of her own. Young witches who were unable to defend themselves were required to have a human/magical guardian at all times, but Kirsten's mother had acted as the guardian after her parents were divorced.

Angela nodded. "Yeah. A horrible boy named Black Star tried to hurt my Mifune, though, so Mifune has to be extra careful around me."

Kirsten jolted immediately, sitting straight up. "Did you say… Black Star?"

Angela nodded. "He's a big meanie."

Kirsten frowned. "Did he harm you?" _No. Not Black Star. He wouldn't. He's so gentle! He didn't hurt me… and I didn't even have a guardian to protect me! She must be thinking of the wrong guy… or… is she?_

Angela shook her head. "He was gonna but Mifune protected me! And I can read your mind… you know Black Star?"

Kirsten blushed, embarrassed that she had thought without stopping to think that Angela could read her mind. "Yes. I do. And he's very nice to me. He hasn't once hurt me."

Angela frowned. "He said that Mifune wasn't worth his time because Mifune babysat me."

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Something only Black Star would say."

Angela giggled.

Later, when Kirsten got home she caught Chibi and Kid asleep on the couch in each other's arms. "Aww, they're so cute." She said with a giggle. She got herself ready for bed and left the two lovebirds in their spot, unaware that the seemingly picture-perfect way things had been were about to change for the worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was a few days later when a knock on the door called the attention of Chibi, Kid and Kirsten. "It's probably Black Star," Chibi said as she got up to go to the door.

Kirsten snuggled into Kid's side protectively. There was something wrong she could sense about the presence on the other side of the door.

Chibi opened the door to find three official-looking police men. "Are you Chibi Izaya?" one of them asked.

Chibi nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"You are under arrest for being a witch and using witchcraft. Your execution is set for two weeks from now. We *do* have the right to kill you if you struggle with us."

Kirsten sprung up from the couch, but Kid held her back as he said, "You can't do that!"

"Yes we can. A wanted notice from an anonymous source wanted her apprehended and hauled off to be executed. The wanted noticed also claimed that a young kid by the name of Kirsten Izaya has to be sent home to her legal guardian. It is said that Chibi illegally owns this child and that Kirsten is a smuggled child, not truly owned by Chibi." One of the men said, going behind Chibi and holding her back as a man pulled handcuffs out of a utility belt.

"NO!" Kirsten yelped, springing up from the couch and escaping Kid's gruff grasp. She ran in front of Chibi right as a man put her in handcuffs. "That's not true! Chibi's my sister and as much a legal guardian as my mama!"

"KIRSTEN NO!" Chibi gasped.

"My mama always wanted me to come home! I'll go with her if you let Chibi go! I'll let the bad men execute me if you let Chibi go! PLEASE! Just don't take her to jail!" Kirsten began to weep.

"The child has revealed herself. Take her to her mother." The man handcuffing Chibi said to the third man who was still awkwardly standing in the doorway. The third man grabbed Kirsten and tore off a piece of the red cloak she was wearing, tying it around her mouth.

"There." The man said. "Now you won't be able to use your witch magic."

Kirsten began screaming and struggling, but the third man slung her over his shoulder and said to the other two, "Take this witch to jail. And make sure she has part of this red cloth on her too. I'm taking this one back to her mother to be executed."

Kid jumped up from the couch and ran to help Chibi, but the first man who was holding Chibi back grabbed a stun-tazer from his belt of items and shocked Kid without mercy.

In a moment, Chibi being taken away was the last thing Kid saw before his vision went black and he fell to the ground, blacking out instantly.

It was something about being roughly handled that had made Kirsten remembered earlier that day, when Chibi and Kid had went with her to the park.

"Chibi I wanna go to the park!" Kirsten announced.

"We have a park here?" Chibi said. "Well… you're too young and bad things could happen! Sorry Kirsten but not today."

"But… it's in walking distance and I'll be safe!" Kirsten whimpered.

"Kirsten no. I'm sorry but that's my final answer. It's dangerous! You don't understand that we're in a situation where witches are basically illegal here. It's super risky being here freely roaming about!" Chibi said with a frown.

"What's going on here?" Kid said as he walked into the room.

"Kirsten wants to go to the park but I'm not willing to let her go. Especially not if others are there."

"But sis… that won't happen again… It was only one time…" Kirsten said with a frown.

Chibi's gaze immediately hardened, as if she did not want to talk about what Kirsten had brought up.

"We can always walk down with her." Kid said, curious about Kirsten's statement.

"Fine. I agree to that." Chibi said in a harshly flat tone.

The three had walked to the park, which was luscious and green compared to the rest of the dark, black city.

"It looks like home!" Kirsten remarked.

Chibi nodded, then turned and saw a group of kids, about sixteen, smoking cigarettes. She frowned and turned to Kirsten.

Kirsten looked at them, her mind flashing forward to a memory of her past. Chibi, able to read Kirsten's mind as well as Angela, caught the entire thing, seeing the scene play like a movie right in her own mind.

_Kirsten had been about two years old, right before Chibi's parents had divorced. Chibi was about seven and had taken Kirsten to the park for a day to get away from their parents' constant arguments. _

_Once they were there, a group of rough, thug-like teenagers had crowded around them, smirking and laughing at a small stuffed elephant Kirsten owned._

_"Aww, little baby own her own wittle elly-fant?" One said in mock sympathy._

_"It's so cute!" Another boy chuckled, grabbing it from Kirsten. They all made a circle around her, leaving Chibi outside, desperately wailing and fighting to get in and see her sister._

_"No! ELLI!" Kirsten whimpered._

_"Keep-away!" The one with the elephant snorted, tossing it to a rather pot-bellied stubby man._

_"Oops, missed!" The boy said, deliberately letting the elephant fall in the dirt. He then proceeded to stomp and squish the elephant into the mud, against Kirsten's wails and sobs of despair._

_"MY ELEPHANT!" She screamed._

_The pot-bellied boy picked up the elephant and threw it to the one who made the comment about the elephant in the first place. "Rich brats like you. Disgusting. Not even deserving to be called human." He said as he ripped the elephant in half._

_At that point, Kirsten's mind stopped and her eyes went small. She said nothing, hanging her head down and then suddenly screaming in rage._

_All the boys around her died at that moment of her scream, their bodies exploding, sending blood all over Chibi and Kirsten. Chibi stopped moving, paralyzed in fear, as Kirsten dropped to her knees and wept over her lost elephant, oblivious to the death she had caused._

"So you remember that, huh." Chibi said, jolting Kirsten to reality.

"Y-yeah…" Kirsten muttered softly, the images of the spattered blood haunting her, dancing around vividly in her mind.

"What?" Death the Kid asked, attempting to read the girls' minds.

Nothing.

"It's not important…" Kirsten mumbled.

"A part of our past that is too dark for even you to delve into, Kid…" Chibi said, closing her mind to Kid's prodding. "Sorry, but there are memories so dark and personal that I can't share them… even with you…"

Kid frowned, but said nothing of the matter. Kirsten, on the other hand, was haunted by that memory throughout the rest of her day.

Kirsten had been shoved inside a wooden room with a barred door. It was moveable with wheels and was drawn by a rather peculiar looking horse (it reminded Kirsten of the moon, for some reason.) The guard who had slung Kirsten over his shoulder was watching over her to make sure she didn't try anything. Kirsten didn't think he was very much fun at all.

"Where are you taking me?" Kirsten whimpered from inside her small moving horse-drawn carriage. They had removed her ripped cloth but it was still around her, and she was shackled pretty tightly, so her powers were rendered useless.

"Shut up, you insolent brat." The guard replied gruffly. "In a matter of days you will be executed. I don't care whether or not your mother wanted to see you. You're being executed. Disasters like you don't even deserve to live. I've half a mind to just slaughter you right now."

"You're wrong!" Kirsten said. "We're not disasters!"

The guard kicked Kirsten rather harshly, downing the small girl instantly. "You shut your mouth and don't talk when I am. You and your horrid sister both deserve to die. Your sister more than you; she is even more a disgrace than you by being a half-witch. I'm surprised her mother didn't kill her on the spot when she was born. Ugly, horrendous abominations."

Kirsten became furious, leaning against the wooden wall for support. She was losing patience, quick, and when she lost patience bad things happened.

"Don't talk bad about my sister." She said in a dangerously flat, lifeless, cold-as-ice tone.

"Or what. You think you can just hurt me at free will? You stupid girl. I can talk about your sister as I please. She's a mutt. A horrible disgrace caught halfway between humanity and being a freak. You're really no different, but your sister is something to be ashamed of. I would hate to be related to such an imperfection."

"_Don't. Talk. Bad. About. My. Sister."_

The guard smirked, only prodding further, unaware of the danger he was delving into. "Or what."

Kirsten let go. The guard's face froze in shocking agony for a split second before he was ripped apart from the inside out, blood spraying and completely covering the entire inside of the room.

"Or that. _Now_ who's the imperfection?"

Somewhere in Death City, in a small contemporary apartment, Soul Eater looked up from his homework at the sudden outburst of emotion. He ran out to the living room, turning to Maka, surprisingly out of breath. He shuddered violently.

"Maka. Did you sense that?" He asked ominously.

Maka nodded. "Something's gone horribly wrong, hasn't it."

"The strongest death I have ever felt. It made my stomach wretch. Whoever caused that… I'm afraid."


End file.
